theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chet
Cheddington "Chet" Dearaneous III, known by his alias as Chet Dar, now called Chet the Mighty is a friend of Muckermeyer who used to be in dorm Purebreed in the "Super School" episode. He and his friend reformed their evil ways and became nice. He is related to Pepper Jack, a thug and Orochimaru's friend. He serves as the second mate to Pepper Jack. Chet is English-American of both German and Italian-American descent, giving him the ability to speak Italian and German. Chet speaks with a British accent. Like his family, his name is based on a type of cheese; cheddar. He is the descendant of King Arthur. In Anime: Omniverse, his father and eldest brother Strings had died thus making Pepper Jack the supported. When it was time, Chet decides to go all around the world for two months to find a "lucky yen" to pay for his little sister, Pam's (real name Pamazon, based on Parmasan cheese) operation from her mysterious illness. At the same episode, he became the meister of the Holy Sword, Excalibur (from Soul Eater anime) and agreed to the 1000 Provisions and is the only one out of all of the characters in Soul Eater who can tolerate Excalibur and still keeps him by this side, regardless of the Sneezing Fits, stating that since he's been sneezed on by Pepper Jack for several years, he does not mind it. He now calls himself Chet the Mighty and has awesome power as much as Ben Tennyson (in fact, the two tied on sword battle). Family Members *'Pepper Jack:' The second oldest member of the family. Real name Jackson Horatio Tiberius Dearaneous, he is a red-haired myopic 18-year old boy who was the only member other than his oldest brother who got a job at the butchers. He's been working since his fathers' death. He was later dismissed for drinking due to getting his first taste of wine, and becoming over-addicted to it. He later inherit his royalities casuing the family to be richer. Pepper Jack was a bully to his brother being claimed to sneeze on Chet all of the time, steal his stuff, punch him to make him admit to causes and even so much as shooting him in his arms and pooring gasoline on him and lit him on fire. He admited his deeds which were caught on camera. Chet was hospitalized for a year and Pepper Jack was grounded for that particular year as well for his twisted actions. His name is based on pepper jack cheese. *'Strings:' The eldest member of the family. Real name Samuel Dearaneous, he was the oldest member at the age of 21. He was a mentor of Pepper Jack and worked in an old guitar shop. He died in a building fire attack saving his family members. His name is based on string cheese. *'Pam:' The youngest member of the family at the age of 9 who lived with her father her whole life. Real full name Princess Pamazonia Angelinia Smydia Robertson Johnson Weathermocker von Herbertson Bertsinzki Dingle Dangle Dearaneous the 7th, or also known as Pamazon, she lived with her dad until his death causing her to move to her parents' house. She had a terrible skin condition that causes death until Chet was able to do the opration. Like her brother, she speaks in a soft British accent. Her name is based on parmesan cheese. *'Eliza Pinchworth:' The 35-year old mother of Chet, Pepper Jack, Steings and Pam of British descent who is a hard-working mother and is a housewife until her husband's death. She is the only one not named after a cheese. *'Cheddington Gordonxola Dearaneous:' The 40-year old deceased father of Chet, Pepper Jack, Strings and Pam of Italian descent, henching the cheesey names. He passed away from an unknown cause, but it seems that Chet had a horrible relation with his father because when Pepper Jack reminded him of his dad's death, he responded "Do not mention him". His middle name is based on the cheese, gorgonzola. 'Cousins and Other Family Members' *'Pete Zah:' An Italian explorer dressed in a Spanish conquistador outfit. He only speaks Italian. He is named after pizza cheese. *'Johnny B. Gooda:' A rock and roll singer cousin of Chet's family side in an Elvis Presley look. He sings songs from Little Richard and Ray Charles. His lyrics are biligual of English-Italian words. His name is based on the song Johnny B. Goode and the gouda cheese. He wears ray bean sunglasses. *'Squeezer:' An author of many Judaism and other published books in Chets family side. He can speak fluent Yiddish. He is always seen wearing a kippah on his head. He always hosts the family's Yon Kippur. His voice is a reminiscent of a Jewish man since the family is part Jewish. He is named after squeeze cheese. *'Swisser:' A swiss banker from Switzerland who owns a majority of cheese the family owns. He speaks in a Swiss accent and slurrs German words with his dialogue. He is named after swiss cheese. *'Igloo Bleuz:' An Inuit cousin of Chet's side. He speaks in a heavy Alaskan/Canadian accent due to living in the cold climate of Montreal. His surname is based on blue cheese. *'Lim:' An English cousin who is a wanted criminal all around in London. He is named after limburger cheese. *'Monterey Montgomery (Monty):' Pepper Jack's identical cousin who supports a pair of black sunglasses with a suave voice. He was originally an agent named Johnny English (based on Atkinson's character of the same name) until he quit to spend time with his family. His name is based on Monterey Jack cheese and since Pepper Jack is a variety of Monterey, he looks just like Pepper Jack. *'Griller:' The personal chef in the family, from England, who cooks chicken, bangers & mash, clams and other popular English foods. His name is based on grilled cheese. *'Creamel:' The youngest cousin at the age of 13; born in Napoli but raised in the United Kingdom. He is an otaku for famous British shows such as Captain Pugwash, Mr. Benn, Bagpuss and Charlie the Cat. His name is based on cream cheese. *'Alvino "The Mozz" Mozzarelley:' A hipster Italian cousin dressed and based on the styles of Henry Winkler's The Fonz from Happy Days, even accopaning his catchphrase "Ayyy". He is a bad boy stereotype. He is named after mozzarella.